kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ask Abigail261
This is where you can find out more about our girl. What would be so good about being a puffball and what would be your name? I'd love to be able to fight villains and get copy abilities. I would also love to use the Silly Circus ability and hear about its moves. A name... uh... Burgundy! I love it! Are you a good fighter like Knuckle Joe? Definitely not! But I would like to give Dark Matter a real beating. I would take Acro, knock him out and whip Dark Matter with him. If that failed, I would use Bomb. KABOOM! But I will have to deal with by brother, Ethan, before I find Meta Knight. Have you met anyone or anything as scary as 02? Mabye. I am scared of the dark. But on Minecraft, I must fight the monsters and I have a dog named Kin in real life but in Minecraft, I need one. But I made a big, mad one named Void. But he's nice. You just have to watch where he fights... What is your favourite book? No doubt, It's The Secret Kingdom. I tried to open every box there was in my house. I was sad when it didn't work. I love these beautiful series and they still inspire me. Have you ever swam with Kirby or Keeby or any underwater good guy? No. Wouldn't it be wonderful, though? I dream of swimming with the Playable Kirby Characters and defeating Acro the Orca. Have you ever been so scared it reminded you of a Kirby boss? Yes!!! Well, I'm not scared of clowns;colours;spiders;strangers;beings from Outer Space;etc. So Jesters; artists; witches;spiders;aliens;martian;wizards or undead beings don't scare me. But whenever I see a bee, they remind me of Queen Sectonia and/or anything her species. Even her forms. But I am scared of the dark, thinking Dark Matter or something worse lives out there. And I am scared of heights. I do try and separate the soul forms into what they could be,though. Despite the fear of death, I feel sorry for Kirby when he gets a game over. Necrodeus scares me a tiny bit, but I have a phobia of nightmares if they get out of hand. Nightmare does scare me more than ever when I think of him. But watching Kirby kick butts and hearing Mermaid Melody songs makes me feel happier. If you could choose to scream and run away from either Dark Matter or Necrodeus if they wanted to kill you, who would you fight and who wouldn't you fight? Necrodeus is based on death, so... I think I would fight him. But I don't have a chance against them alone. I could call backup. I would also Fight Dark Matter... What makes you feel strong? When I put my foes down! But sheesh. Isn't that mean? I mean, I-I-I would never hurt them much but... Dark Nebula looks so funny in, ' Kirby Squeak Squad in a nutshell ' by Pea Tea when he gets told he is the easiest boss in the game. So I love games and It's fun bringing final bosses down, even when they are mean to me. Category:Abigail261 Category:Necrodeus